Similarities
by 0011010
Summary: A very rare Azuma/Nio ship
1. Similarities Ch 1

**Hello, as this seems be a rare ship I wanted to give it a try. I think it turned out better than I hoped.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akuma no riddle**

 **Similarities**

 **Chapter 1**

Nio looked at her tablet so this was the Class Black she would be arbitrating. They seemed interesting though nobody struck her has remarkable that is until she came to a picture of a girl with short blue hair and a sharp expressionless dagger like face. But it wasn't this that had struck her instead it was the cold piercing sapphire blue eyes that stared out. Nio had only ever seen eyes like that on the chairwomen when she was focused on her work. Azuma Tokaku was the name beside the picture, interesting Nio though she found herself looking forward to meeting this Azuma.

She like everyone else had been surprised when Haru gave out here phone strap presents. Although Tokaku didn't seem to care one way or the other; the picture certainly hadn't exaggerated her look if nothing else her eyes were even more piercing in person as if they could bore though whatever they looked at. Nio found them fascinating.

"Hey I'll be your lackey" Nio had managed to catch up to the girl and had made her rather forward offer. Knowing what she did she didn't expect Tokaku would agree but she found herself hope, it might allow her to get to know Tokaku better.

"You stink" she replied, the one answer Nio hadn't expected.

Tokaku was already disgusted, she knew nothing about her target and she most certainly did want to be in this class. Everybody save Haru had the smell of an assassin including this blond girl, although Nio's scent was slightly different, more intense. There was something familiar about it she couldn't quite describe.

Recovering from this Nio decided to comment on the strap. Even though she knew who Haru was it wasn't time to revel that yet. "I don't need this" she said as she tossed it out the window and was surprised at how quickly Tokaku grabbed it. She had fast reflexed Nio though, this was somebody not to be underestimated.

As it turned out Tokaku was placed with Haru, Nio was excited to look in on them but when she checked the cameras nothing came up. The cameras were either covered or disabled, that was quick she thought, she'd already figured that the smart ones would do this but still she felt strangely disappointed not be able to look in on Tokaku.

* * *

Nio beamed, tonight was the night, time to tell everyone who the target was. She was willing to lay down money that the one to win would be Tokaku. Still she was concerned that Tokaku hadn't arrived yet. She hadn't gotten the opportunity to tell her directly about the meeting but had left a note. So when Tokaku finally showed up Nio was relieved and skipped over to give the challenge card saying "here's yours" and was going to say more only to be struck dumb (a rare thing for her) as Tokaku began to rip up the card.

What!? Nio thought, no it couldn't be, not Tokaku surely Haru hadn't; Tokaku you idiot!

Things heated up quickly after that and the psychopath Otoya's chance had come and gone; now Koko was giving it a try. Nio watch on the screen as an explosion went off in the library a feeling of concern washing over her as Tokaku used her body to shield Haru.

Concern?

What was this?

The only person who's safety Nio could ever remember being concerned about was the chairwoman Yuri. Shaking her head, she tried to dismiss the thought that she was starting to care about Tokaku's safety as well.

* * *

Tokaku stepped into the cafeteria Haru had already run ahead and now a line had formed she would have to wait. Looking around she saw Nio beside Haru at a table talking excitedly. For some reason this sight irritated her. So far she'd gotten used to the school routine and even Nio's constant attempts to banter with her and Haru. Still when she thought about it the only person to talk to her other than Haru was Nio everybody else kept their distance. Grabbing her tray she moved toward the table were the two were still engaged in conversation. She was still unsure why she didn't like seeing Nio so close to Haru. Certainly Haru was a better conversationalist than her and she was confident that Nio wasn't going to attack her, certainly not out in the open.

Jealousy?

No. Tokaku shoved that thought aside she was just being protective as she grab a chair interposing herself between the two.

Despite having her conversation broken Nio wasn't angry at Tokaku she'd gotten used to and even found enduring her rather abrasive and direct manners. She actually felt happy that Tokaku even let her sit beside her rather than try and run her off or move elsewhere as the others did.

Staring down at Tokaku's tray she laughed "curry again".

"Melon buns again". Tokaku retorted back looking at her tray.

Nio smiled she had found it endlessly amusing that Tokaku also shared a fetish for a certain food. And well Myojo melon buns were the best! She wouldn't have said the same for the curry, yet Tokaku without fail always ordered the same thing, despite Nio and Haru prodding to try anything else on the menu.

* * *

Incredibly sensei came up with the idea on his own that class black should host a play. More incredibly still was Shiena's immediate request to be made director. Shiena assigned each of them their roles and Nio found she was to play the friar and Tokaku along with Haru were to play Tybalt and Mercutio. This However meant that there'd be absolutely no interaction between her and Tokaku on stage.

Nio came up to Shiena's desk "you know maybe I should play Marcutio, I have more of the personality". "No, it has to be them" Shiena forcefully replied. This puzzled Nio was Shiena planning something.

"Still" Nio tried again.

"NO" Shiena sharply replied, glaring at Nio and ending the conversation.

Shiena wasn't the only one Nio had to worry about Haruki had turned in her challenge card. And well Nio was sure that Tokaku could take her in a fight despite her strength Haruki's last request about receiving her prize even if she were dead had her worried. This worry proved to be well founded as she observed on camera Haruki setting up the theater ceiling to fall. Even Tokaku probably wouldn't be able to survive that. She wasn't supposed to interfere in the assassinations only observe, the chairwoman would be mad if she did but still it seemed unfair for Tokaku. Maybe if she moved that prop over a bit it would provide a shield If Tokaku was smart she could use that.

Tokaku was irked she'd survived another attempt but with the stage needing repair and Shiena's exhausting re-rehearsals every one even Nio was being kept busy. She had expected that not being pestered by Nio would make her happy. Instead she kept expecting to hear that playful voice where ever she went. She'd even gotten used to Nio's scent.


	2. Feelings Ch 2

**Feelings**

Two more attempts had failed though this time one had actually been directed at her alone. Tokaku stared coldly at the two limp bodies lying on the stage. Haru looked like she wanted to cry, Tokaku didn't really care she had neither liked nor disliked Hitsugi and Chitaru. Nio was on her phone requesting medical assistance after these two had tried to take their own lives. Even if she didn't have this mental block preventing her from killing she wonder what it would be like to kill someone you cared about. She wondered what she would think if she was forced one day to kill Nio.

* * *

Nio sat cross lagged on the water park floor soaking up the sun and watching the scene before her as Tokaku and Haru ran around looking for clues. For once she didn't feel worried, Suzu had told her of the plan for the game. And well Haru had a time bomb around her neck that was just a threat to her. Nio privately hoped that it did go off and thus rid Tokaku of her influence. Though she was sad that Tokaku hadn't worn the swim suit she picked, she had to admit that Tokaku didn't look bad in her sports suit. That was until she saw Tokaku come out of the slide in some kind of cage and sink in the pool.

Leaping up she looked into the pool but couldn't make out what was going on at the bottom. Suzu hadn't told her about this. Haru had leaped in after Tokaku and Nio was tempted to follow, but she couldn't do that not with everyone watching. Then Haru and Tokaka surfaced gasping for air and Nio felt a wave of relief and was glad the game ended a few hours later.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Tokaka chided herself as she changed her wet clothes. She'd been stupid through that entire game. It had started when they first changed she'd expected Nio to come out in something flamboyant like a bikini as Isuke had. Instead she and everyone else had been surprised to see her in a diving suite. It dawned on Tokaka that aside for her hands she had never seen Nio expose any skin. Was Nio hiding something like Haru had? This thought kept going through her mind and unfortunately in wasn't her only thought. Despite Haru's situation Tokkako couldn't help continually glancing over at Nio. Though her outfit was by no mean reveling it was also skin tight; displaying Nio's ample curves, normally hid by her baggy shirt and skirt.

Add to that Haru's underwater kiss, true she had only done it to provide her with air so did that really qualify as a kiss? And did that make it her first kiss? What's more why did she even care if it was or wasn't? And why did she not want it to be?

* * *

Nio's feet splashed in the puddles it had been raining hard. But she didn't care about getting wet, Isuke had gotten smart and tag teamed with Banba. This allowed them to take separate target and well she was confident that Tokaku could take either, still she felt that she had to be sure. As she looked up she could see Tokaku fight Isuke then Isuke pushed her through the window. Nio's eye's widened and she ran with all her might stretching out her arms. Tokaku landed in the tree its old branch braking on impact sending her tumbling down on top of Nio.

Her back hurt and Tokaku was heavy on top of her but at least she'd stopped her from breaking her neck. Getting up Nio didn't know what to do; Tokaku seemed to be out cold but otherwise alright. She already knew that she had feelings for Tokaku. But it amazed her just how much she had been afraid that Tokaku would die. She was a killer, so why didn't she want to see this fellow killer hurt. She began to stir mumbling something unintelligible. Propping her up against the branch Nio ran off not wanting to be seen.

* * *

Tokaku had her arm around Isuke's throat pining her. Right now all she wanted to do was snap Isuke's neck. This girl had tried to kill her and it still amazed her that she was alive from that fall. Although she wondered how much of it had really been luck as she distinctly remembers before passing out the feeling of hitting something soft and a flash of golden hair. "You can't kill me" Isuke cried, "yes I can now" Tokaku replied. And she could her mothers vision had given her the chance to overcome her past and choose what path she would follow. Though she was tempted to kill Isuke, Haru was still there and she didn't want her to see that, instead opting to just knock Isuke out.

Haru put her arms around Tokaka and held her, despite everything Tokaka could still pick up Haru's unique dusty smell. The smell of sunlight a scent that had drawn her in, that she had protect, had even risked her life for. Yet despite having chased it for so longer Tokaka now felt further from it than ever, and she secretly wished that Haru had a different scent.


	3. LossGain Ch 3

**Loss/Gain**

Nio could hear her heart beating loudly in the small tunnel. She was supposed to watch this via the cameras but with Sumireko having invited Haru and by extension Tokaku to her "tea party" Nio had to see personally. Of all the assassins Sumierko worried her most she was far more deadly than she let on and Nio new of the trap she had setup.

Opening the secret panel she was struck by the sight of Otoya. What was that bitch doing here? She had tried to kill Tokaku and herself, she would make her regret ever coming back. That's when Nio's heart skipped a beat as she saw Tokaku pinned under the chandelier, unconscious her head bleeding. Quickly getting up she kicked Otoya unconscious; lifting a bit of the chandler to stop it crushing Tokaku. She dabbed at her wound, Haru and Sumierko had run of to continue their fight elsewhere. She prayed that maybe Haru would die this time and Tokaku be free. And if not she would make it so; then she heard the clicking of feet outside and Nio quickly scrambled back into the tunnel.

* * *

Tokaku stood; final she was going to hear about the reason behind class black. However as the Chairwomen continue to speak; she felt her cheeks getting red from anger. Glancing over at Nio she could see the girl looking down as if she didn't want to be there. Barely able to contain her feelings after hearing what Haru was and why she was there, Tokaku stormed out of the room.

"Wait Tokaku" A familiar voice said in the hallway though it lacked its usual jolliness. "I know how you feel."

"Oh, do you now." she snapped turning her head to Nio.

"Yes, I love the chairwomen" Waving her hands in the air "like a mother!" as if she didn't want to give Tokaku the wrong idea. "I know what it's like to be under a queen bee."

This stopped Tokaku, yes Yuri like Haru was a queen maybe Nio did know. "I want to be alone" Tokaku simple replied.

* * *

Nio tossed in her bed it had been well over an hour but she still couldn't sleep. She wanted to kill Haru and free Tokaku from her influence. But at the same time she knew if she did this Tokaku would hate her forever. Yet still she didn't want to see the strong, willful girl be bound to Haru forever. Yet the thought of Tokaku hating her twisted her heart.

Hearing a knock Nio feigned sleepiness and opened the door. Haru was their requesting to see the secret basement. Nio smiled it seemed her choice had been made for her.

Sweating from having walked the halls Tokaku decided to wash herself. Taking her shirt off, she crumpled it in her hands. Do you really know? She thought and then stopped as she picked up the sent on the shirt. Now she understood why Nio scent had been so familiar why she had been partly drawn to it. It was her scent, the scent of a born and bred assassin. Quickly putting her shirt on she ran out thinking, I have to find Nio.

Surprised to see Nio's door slightly ajar she went in. The room was empty Myojo was huge it would take her forever to search it. However there was a tablet on the desk, Myojo had cameras everywhere and they probably all linked to the tablet. Picking it up she noticed a file named Class Black roster. Opening it she found that it was information on all Class Black members including Nio. Reading her file Tokaku's eyes narrowed she had to find Nio.

* * *

She could see the fear in Haru's eyes she had caught the girl of guard using her powers of illusion to appear as Tokaku. Finally Tokaku would be free of her control, but then Tokaku herself appeared blocking her blade attacks. No! How had she found them, please let me save you thought Nio. "I'm going to free Haru" she cried. Though what she had actually wanted to say was "I'm going to free you".

Nio felt the blade enter her, her illusion fading way and saw Tokaku's shocked eyes. She was an assassin she had always figured she would die violently. Falling backwards she smiled she was glad at least it had been Tokaku to do it.

Tokaku's mind was blank the shock of Nio on the ground blood pooling around her. Why had you tried to kill Haru? She had learned to tell when Nio was lying and new her previous statements had been false. Why did you do this? She felt the blade in her hand even now she didn't want to harm Haru. But her mind was clouding over she wanted her mind to be her own, wanted to fulfill this last wish of Nio's.

Haru was no fighter it didn't take long before Tokaku had her blade plunged into her chest. As she fell to her knees Harus limp form on her, she felt tears beginning to form, unable to remember when she had ever cried, but now she could not stop. Why? Why had this happened? All I had wanted was to be with you, as images of Nio flashed through her head.

* * *

Tokaku stood in front of the door unsure what to do; it had been some weeks since that night. Despite her training she had managed to lower her blade a little and thus had avoided skewering Nio through the heart. Incredibly Haru to survived though more through pure luck and a metal ribcage. Tokaku had already sent her of with those stupid diplomas. Right now she knew there was only one place she wanted to be, Nio had only just returned from the hospital.

She knocked on the door hard "Nio, its Tokaku." No answer, she tried again, still no answer but the door was unlocked. Reaching for her knives she realized in her rush she had forgot to put them on. Carefully going into the room she saw that the bedroom light was out. Was she asleep?

Suddenly a smiling blond face popped out. "Surprise, Tokaku did you miss me!"

Leaping back Tokaku only just stopped herself from punching that face.

Composing herself and looking at the floor she replied "I wanted to apologize for that night." "Oh, that's ok I'm still alive" Nio relied patting her chest. "No. that's not what I want to apologize for; I wanted to apologize for not saying this". Lifting her head "I love you Nio."

She had not expected this even though Tokaku had said it in her usual dead pan voice and stony expression her eyes were intense and piercing. Nio knew she wasn't lying.

"Aww, Tokaku" Nio leaped forward putting her arm around her neck "I love you too." planting a hard kiss on her lips.

Yep, Tokaku thought Haru's had just been resuscitation this was her first kiss.


End file.
